Realm of Despair
by Pikmin.fan1991
Summary: After vanquishing the evil spirit that manifested as Majora's Mask, Link returned to Hyrule, only to learn that a darkness unlike any he's ever faced has descended upon the majestic land he called home. Now he is the only one who can defeat this evil! Will he succeed, or will hatred and evil drown the land of Hyrule? Rated T for violence and dark themes.


_**Well, isn't this a surprise? Yet another story for all of us to keep track of. And, as a bonus, it's my first ever crossover, though it wasn't the first to be thought of, but that will come later...  
**_

* * *

_Countless times I've tried to conquer that planet and its _pathetic_ inhabitants to drown it into darkness, and countless times I've been defeated by that wretched pink creature wielding artifacts of happiness and joy! _A battered, bloodied, pure white creature thought to itself with melancholy as it drifted through the deep rifts of space. _There has to be a realm with happiness for me to plunge into darkness... Another realm!_ The revelation hit the creature as soon as the thought crossed its mind. _The joys of any other dimension would be sufficient for me to throw into the abyss that is darkness and disparity. They will have nothing left to live for, and they will bow and tremble before me, revering me as a_ god!

The creature jerked itself up and used its immense powers fueled by its negativity to create a dimensional "window" to search for a realm with enough prosperity to be suitable for sending a message to those who defeated it before. After a short while, the creature saw a world with many towns populated with even more bright, hopeful individuals of all ages. The creature noted that though there was darkness, there were only one or two of those demented individuals in a populace of a few thousand.

_This will do. The naïvety of the populace is rather sickening, though. _The creature noted with disgust. _However, regardless of their stupid hope, I'll have an easy time drowning that land in darkness. Then those _fools _will__ rea__lize how pathetic their hopes and dreams truly are!_

The being drifted by a star, silhouetting its body, which was spherical and a bit bulbous. It had grand wings consisting of diamond-shaped fragments to the left and right of its body. Even against the star, a halo glowed visibly above its body, though it was cracked, as was evident by lines of darkness in the light. It wore a bandage below the halo, though the wound was still seeping blood. Its eye was illuminated by the halo; the pupil was white, the iris black, and the sclera frighteningly blood-red, and the eye dripped more blood that drifted lazily in the void of space. A spiked tail hung down from its lower body, which it swung around, creating a vortex directly beneath the being's tail, which lost its spikes and retracted when the vortex was created. The creature then calmly dropped the "window" of the world it had selected as a target into the vortex, which illuminated with a blinding green flash. When the light died down to the point of visibility, the being saw a lush field with only an odd, pyramid-like, reddish-tan plant growing in a patch of grass.

_Wherever that place__ is, it sure has a fair share of odd life. _The being noted with annoyance before entering the vortex. The next thing the being knew was the feeling of being inflated like a balloon, though it was expecting this; the vortex it created was imbued with a power that made those who traveled through it more powerful with each passing. However, the being could only use it to travel between dimensions, and the need never presented itself before, so it never used the ability, deeming it pointless for reasons that it didn't even tell its highest ranking, and therefore most trusted, ally. _This should help, not that it matters. _It thought with indifference. After a few seconds, the being was floating over the odd plant, except that now the being was the same size as the plant. Nonetheless, the plant, to the slight annoyance of the being, pulled itself from the ground and hovered high into the air. _Pathetic creature!_ The being thought angrily as it slashed its right wing cleanly through the plant beast, effectively flaying it. _I'd better find a place where I won't be found by the common traveler. I'd prefer it if I weren't seen by the foolish beings here until _after_ I've decided how I shall crush them. Then they'll know to fear the name 02! _02 quickly found a forbidding cave deep within a forest, and after killing all of the beasts in it with only a few energy blasts, 02 used the deepest floor to plot in, since he knew it was near-impossible for the weak beings like the many hope-filled ones to reach the cave itself without being mortally wounded.

* * *

"Catch me if you can, Ruto!" A feminine voice challenged. A young girl and a humanoid fish creature were playing by the shore of a lake, while another girl was calmly eating a sandwich. The girl who shouted leaped gracefully over a boulder, leaving the fish creature apparently named Ruto to clamber up the side of the boulder and skid down the other side of the rock.

"Oh, brother. Can you girls move away from the picnic basket before you toss dirt into my sandwich?" The girl eating asked calmly, yet forcefully. Neither of them listened, and Ruto stuck her tongue out at her as she continued chasing the other girl.

"Seriously, Zelda, have some fun!" The first girl shouted her plea as she ran. "We're here on vacation, and it's not li-AGH!" The first girl was cut off as she was wrestled to the ground by Ruto. The third girl named Zelda looked up and tried vainly to stifle giggling at her friends' antics.

"Woohoo, I win! Zoras RULE!" Ruto shouted gleefully. "What was that about 'if I could,' Malon?" She added playfully.

"Oh, hush!" The girl named Malon shoved Ruto playfully. "You only won because I was distracted trying to get the stuffy Zelda to have some fun!"

"Oh, really? I'm stuffy, huh?" Zelda asked as she lifted both Ruto and Malon into the air magically and dropped them both into the lake. "Because I think I'm just as playful as you two combined." With that, she jumped into the water with the other two and all three then splashed water at each other, Zelda being the most successful in drenching the other two, thanks to her magic abilities. After a half hour, the three girls exited the lake just as a man on a tan stallion rode up to them, panting hard, as if he had ran even though he was on a horse.

"L-Lady... Zelda!" He stammered, still breathing hard. By then, all three had their focus on him, standing formally for Zelda's guard. "There is... something that... you must... see!"

"What is it? Is it something bad? Has someone been attacked?" Ruto was the first to ask questions faster than they could be answered. "Was a demon involved? Was it a thief? Did someone attack the-"

"Please, Lady Ruto, allow me to speak." The guard interrupted, now breathing normally. "No person was harmed, do not fret about that. But we are not sure what caused... Well, it is better if you see yourself before I continue. Come, Ladies Zelda, Ruto, and Malon." With that, the guard boosted the three girls onto the stallion and led him into a trot. When they came across a steel gate, the guard told them to wait while he requested it be lifted. After that, they continued until they reached one of the edges of a large forest. Zelda was the first to see what the guard was talking about, and she gasped in shock at it. The other two girls followed her gaze and were equally horrified at the sight. Before them were the remains of a Peahat, now looking deformed and lopsided. A closer inspection revealed the truth; it had been _cut_ clean through, and it had somehow fallen so that the giant flays did not scatter through the field. It's blade-like roots were spread out, suggesting that it put up a fight, though how someone or some_thing_ could not only kill this particular Peahat, which flew high in the air when threatened, but cut through it so cleanly was frighteningly unknown to all of them.

"This Peahat was slain by something, but we have no idea what could have done it, or for what reason." The guard explained. "Let me clarify, Lady Ruto; I was with a small group of other guards coming to bring you three back to the castle when we saw it. The others went to get the King to look at it, while I continued to ensure your safety. Now that we're here, we just have to wait for the others to return with..." No sooner than he had said it, three more men were riding toward them, one of the stallions they were riding pulling a carriage. The guard bowed when the others drew up, and after they dismounted and one pulled open the door to the carriage, the other guards and Malon did the same.

"Your Majesty, the princess is safe and here with us now. I have explained to them why they were brought here so urgently." The first guard notified the King of Hyrule what he did. "As you may have heard from the other three guards, we found this Peahat on our way to bring Lady Zelda and her friends back to the castle for lunch. The problem is, your Majesty, we have no idea who or _what_ could have killed it in the fashion that this Peahat was. It's main body, which, as you know, is very tough and painstakingly difficult to cut, has been slashed through cleanly. In addition, given the particular Peahat we are dealing with and the fact that its roots are out, it appears to have put up a fight of some kind, so it couldn't have been killed by a land hunter or anything similar. It's either someone with powerful magic powers, a really odd, powerful bird, or something _entirely_ different." It was the way the guard emphasized "entirely" that made Malon curious, and before she knew what she was saying, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, young one," the guard next to the carriage began. "There are certain things in the world that are capable of many otherwise impossible things. One example of this, used with a just purpose, is the Master Sword. It is a sword that is capable of dispelling evil from the world, and it has been used countless times by the Heroes of Legend. Another example of this would be Majora's Mask. It is a mask imbued with powerfully negative and demented feelings, so much so that it has developed a sentience of its own, and can, at its own whim, bring about nightmarish cataclysms for its own entertainment. I wouldn't think something as simple as slashing through a Peahat would be out of the realm of these types of items."

"Well, now that the brief educational lesson is over, let's try to sort this out while we still have daylight." The King suggested. "First, have any of you tried searching the Peahat's remains for any sort of indicator as to what could have killed it?"

"No, we have not, your Majesty. We did not know how to react, and we did not want to inspect it without your orders."

"Well, in that case, I order you to inspect it at once!" The King ordered firmly. The guards did so, and after only a few minutes, one of them gasped in shock. Everyone hastily made their way to where he was kneeling, and the girls stared in equal surprise at what the guard was pointing at; a note, with writing written surprisingly neatly and in blood. The guard who discovered the note carefully pulled it out of the Peahat's body and read it to us; "'This will be the first of many. Those who dare resist will be killed first. You will all bow before me soon enough...' Who in the world would think threatening the King of Hyrule would be a good idea?!

"I am not sure, but I have a haunting feeling about this person's strength," the King replied. "I think we should get back to the castle, however, before it gets too late."

* * *

_**Well, now I'm gonna explain a bit more. I was inspired to write this from listening to a 02 battle remix and from an awesome new friend I made, who I will give a shout-out to in my other LoZ story, which will be coming soon. And if you're wondering how music could inspire me, just listen to it, and you'll understand. (hint; Zuluap)**_

_**So, now that that is over, time for the news; I don't have any I can think of, except for the whole 'notebook dilemma,' but I feel I'm stressing it too much. I can always put it up in a poll later.  
**_


End file.
